1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a secondary battery and secondary battery assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries have been variously used as power sources of portable electronic devices. As the portable electronic devices are used in various fields, demands on secondary batteries are rapidly increased. Such a secondary battery can be charged/discharged a plurality of times, and thus is economically and environmentally efficient. Accordingly, the use of the secondary battery is encouraged.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.